


Here I Belong

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian tells Henry that he can call him whatever he wants to all but the nickname his brother gave him (Killy). At Neal's first birthday and Henry let's it slip and everyone teases him, mainly his swan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Belong

Killian knew Emma was nervous to tell Henry that they were seeing each other, so Killian promised to be by her side the entire time. The couple had been seeing each other for about a month at that time, and she had decided it was time to tell her son. They were at Granny’s, and Emma had just ordered Henry a large ice cream sundae. He was eating it happily, but after a brief moment, he put down his spoon and looked up at them.

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Henry asked, as he crossed his arms.

Emma looked a bit hesitant, but she held Killian’s hand under the table, “Henry, I want you to know that I love you, okay? You are so important to me, and I only want you to be happy.”

“I know,” Henry said with a smile. “So are you going to tell me that you’re dating Killian?”

Emma sputtered, “How did you know?”

“You’ve been together constantly since you got back, and I can see you two sneaking glances at each other when you thought no one was looking. You two clearly have feelings for each other,” Henry said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Does it bother you?” She asked, worried about what he was going to say. Killian looked at Henry, hoping he wouldn’t be opposed to them being together. He knew that the boy meant a lot to his Swan, and he understood; family was everything to her, after having none for so long.

“Of course not,” Henry said. “Killian makes you happy. Besides, he’s a pirate, and when he hangs out with me he teaches me so many cool things. I like him.”

Emma placed a kiss on her son’s head, “Thank you, Henry. Now, I’m going to go pay the bill.” She stood up, and walked over to where Red was standing at the counter.

“So what do I call you?” Henry asked him intently. “Do I have to call you Dad?”

Killian shook his head, “You can call me whatever you want. If you want to call me dad, I won’t mind, but I don’t want you to think that I’m replacing Neal.”

“I can call you anything I want?” Henry asked, his eyes widening at the notion. Killian could see the vast amount of possibilities running through his mind.

“Well, just don’t call me Killy,” he shuddered, “My older brother used to call me that, and I absolutely hate it.” It had been years since he had been called that name, and while it brought back a lot of sad memories, it was also something he despised very much.

Henry laughed, “I won’t. I’ll just call you Killian.” He picked up his spoon again, and began eating his sundae, without much more of a thought to it.

Killian smiled; glad that the boy wouldn’t be calling him that atrocious name. He was happy that the boy didn’t mind the fact that he was seeing Henry’s mother. He thought of Henry as his own son, and while he didn’t mind if the boy didn’t call him ‘dad’, he was glad he wanted him in his life. Emma came back a few moments later, not aware that anything had transpired between the two.

It was nearly eleven months later before the name came back up. They were at Neal’s first birthday party, and Killian and Emma were still going strong. Her father had finally stopped giving him weary looks, and her mother had stopped staring at them like I was a miracle Emma managed to let down her walls.

The Charmings were currently gathered around her parent’s table as they finished singing the final verse to this land’s song that one sang on a birthday.

“Here’s the plates,” Emma announced, placing a stack in front of them. “Mom, you should make the first slice, seeing how you’re Neal’s mother, he can’t cut it yet.”

She smiled, and began cutting slices, while David handed them out. Killian received his slice first, but he handed it to Henry.

“Thanks Killy!” the boy said brightly, as he began devouring his slice.

The entire room stopped and stared at him, “What did he just call you?” Emma asked, a smirk breaking out across his face.

“Don’t you laugh at me! My brother used to call me that!” Killian defended, and the entire room started laughing, “It’s not funny!”

Emma walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, “Of course it isn’t. We won’t judge you because you got an awful nickname.”

“I think I might call you that from now on,” David said with a grin.

“It is kind of catchy,” Snow said, smiling.

Henry just laughed, as he continued to eat his cake, “Sorry, _Killy_. I didn’t mean to call you that, it just slipped out.”

Killian simply glared at the room, and Emma placed a kiss on his cheek, “If it really bothers you, we’ll stop.”

Just then, Neal seemed to get really excited. He began clapping his hands, and giggling loudly. He pointed to where Killian was, “Killy, Killy, KIlly!!!” The room turned to Emma’s brother, realising that he just said his first word.

Killian groaned, “Bloody Hell. It’s going to stick now, isn’t it?”

Emma laughed, “Obviously. He’s going to forever think of you as that, and the name will never go away now.”

He sunk into a chair, and even though the room earned a laugh at his expense, he couldn’t help but feel happy. Everyone in this room cared for him, and they were his family, and his home. As he watched the scene play out in front of him, a smile slipped on his face.  After years of being all alone, he had finally found where he belonged.


End file.
